Our Perfect Little Adventure
by blackbirdpuzzlepiece
Summary: The sequel to My Perfect Soulmate and Our Perfect Messed-Up Family
1. Chapter 1

10 years later...

"Rocky did you give Rosalynn permission to use the car?"

"No, she doesn't have a license yet. Why?" Rocky asked.

"Because she just drove off in the car." Becca said. "With only her permit."

"What?!" Rocky asked. "She's not allowed to do that! Where's she even going?"

"Your really asking that?"

Rocky sighed. "She's going to Ell's to see Michael, isn't she?"

"Bingo." Becca said.

"She's grounded for the rest of her life if they're doing something inappropriate." Rocky said. "I'm going over there." He headed to the door. Becca sighed as she watched her husband leave.

Rocky reached Ell's house and just walked inside. "Rosalynn!" He called, knowing she could hear him using her hearing aids. Rosalynn chose to ignore her dad, and just keep kissing Micheal. The door to his room was locked after all so Rocky couldn't do anything. "Rosalynn get out here now young lady!" Rocky yelled, banging on Michael's door.

"Just ignore him." Rosalynn mumbled against Micheal's lips.

"I will." Michael mumbled back.

"Rosalynn Amaya Lynch open this door right now or I'm taking away your computer and permit!" Rocky yelled. Rosalynn continued to ignore him. She would still have her phone and Micheal had his lisence already. Rocky groaned and just stood there. Rosalynn would get out eventually.

"Rock, what are you doing in front of Michael's door?" Ell asked, confused.

"My daughter is in there doing whatever with him." Rocky answered bluntly.

Ell sighed and banged the door. "Michael open this door now!"

"Mmm, sneak to the park?" Rosalynn asked, gesturing to the window.

"My dad's gonna kill me." Michael whispered. "Yours too."

"Who cares." Rosalynn whispered back, kissing him again. "Wild Hearts right?" Michael smiled and kissed her back. Rosalynn smiled into the kiss.

Michael pulled back a bit. "Now we'll sneak out?"

"Mhm." Rosalynn said, opening the window. Michael smiled at her, and jumped out of the window. He helped her jump out as well and held her hand. "Let's go." Rosalynn said, running to his car. Michael ran with her, and he opened the door for her to get in. Then he got in the driver's seat and started driving. Rosalynn laughed, as they drove away. "Dad got in to your room." she waved to Rocky who could be seen from Micheal's open bedroom window. Rocky folded his arms and shook his head at them.

"Yeah...my dad and your dad are gonna kill me..." Michael turned to look at Rocky. "Bye dad!" He laughed, since he hadn't called Rocky 'dad' since he was about thirteen.

Rosalynn laughed. "Well technically he's your dad too. Our family is so weird."

"I know, right? I just won't call him dad cause that'll be confusing." Michael said.

"Yeah. It's much better for you to just call him Uncle Rocky.

"Yeah." Michael said. "So where are we going again?"

"Mmm I don't know. Somewhere they won't think to look." Michael smiled, and drove to a club one of his friends' parents owned. "Micheal!" Rosalynn squealed. She'd been begging him to bring her here for weeks.

"Happy now aren't ya?" Michael asked, pulling into the parking lot. "We don't even need fake IDs."

"Best soulmate ever!" Rosalynn squealed.

Michael chuckled and took her hand. "Let's get inside?"

"Hell yeah!" Rosalynn said. Michael smiled and led her inside. The club was full of people, probably about nineteen and above. "This is so awesome!" Rosalynn said, excitedly.

"This is!" Michael said. He led her to the drink station. "Want to try alcohol for the first time?"

"Sure." Rosalynn said. "Uncle Riker always says Painkillers are the best, and I've always wanted to try one."

"Alright." Michael ordered some Painkillers for her. "There you go."

Rosalynn took a sip. "Wow this is really good."

"I know." Michael smiled. He ordered some vodka for himself and drank it. After two painkillers Rosalynn was extremely tipsy. "I think maybe that's enough for you, baby." Michael said.

Rosalynn giggled "But their so good. Please baby just one more."

"I don't want you to get too drunk, baby." Michael said. He didn't drink too much alcohol because, well, designated driver.

"Oh, come on please." Rosalynn said, pouting.

"Fine." Michael sighed and let her have one more shot.

Rosalynn drank it. "I want to go to the beach."

"Baby, you're drunk, you can not possibly go to the beach." Michael said.

"Well, let's go somewhere." Rosalynn giggled.

"Okay." Michael said. Rosalynn giggled as they left.

"Aren't those Rosalynn and Michael?" Chelsea asked Anthony, from where they were laying on the sand.

"Yeah. It is." Anthony said frowning.

"I thought Rosa's grounded for three days." Chelsea said.

"She was." Anthony said. "Oh, Uncle Rocky's gonna kill her." He squinted. "I think she's drunk."

"Drunk?" Chelsea asked. "She's not supposed to be drunk!"

"I know that." Anthony said. "I'm pretty sure Micheal drinks too."

"This isn't good." Chelsea said. "Wait here, I'm gonna talk to them. Hopefully they'll go home." She got up and went over to Rosalynn ans Michael.

"Good luck with that." Anthony mumbled.

"Rosa, Michael!" Chelsea said when she reached them. "What are you two doing here? Rosa, you're grounded, uncle Rocky will kill you."

"Who cares." she giggled.

"Go home you two. I'm gonna call uncle Rocky. That goes for you too, Michael." Chelsea said.

"I don't care." Michael shrugged.

"Come on babe, let's go make-out in your car." Rosalynn said, pulling on Micheal's arm.

"Yeah." Michael said, and followed.

Chelsea sighed, and went back to Anthony. "Failed."

"I figured." Anthony said.

Chelsea sighed. "You wanna go home?"

"I'm up for whatever." Anthony said with a shrug. "Your the one with the car."

"I know." Chelsea said, proudly. "So nice to have a license."

"Your twenty. Of course you have your license."

"Mhm." Chelsea said.

"So, whatever you want babe." Anthony said, shrugging.

"Yeah we've been here for hours so let's go home...to yours or mine?" Chelsea asked.

"Whichever." Anthony said, "They're both home to you."

"Let's go to yours." Chelsea said.

"Okay." Anthony said, getting up and dusting himself off. Chelsea smiled at him and took his hand. Anthony smiled and kissed her cheek. Chelsea pecked his lips, and they walked to her car. Anthony got in the passenger seat. Chelsea drove to his house. Anthony got out, and waited for Chelsea.

Chelsea got out as well, and then walked in with Anthony. "Hey dads!" Anthony called, as he walked into the house.

"Hey Anthony." Ross said, coming out of the kitchen. "Oh hey Chelsea. You two hungry?"

"Yes, please Dad." Anthony said, smiling.

"Hey guys." Riker said, coming out into the kitchen. "You usually aren't back till sun down. Something ruin the beach today?" Ross went back to the kitchen to make some food.

"Yeah. Michael and Rosalynn were at the beach and they were drunk, dad." Chelsea said.

"What?!" Riker asked, eyes going wide. "Oh god! I need to call Rocky and Becca." He pulled out his phone. "Rocky?"

Rocky answered the call. "Yeah?"

"Did you know that your daughter is out drinking with her soulmate, in other words your son." Riker said.

"No I did not. You're kidding me. Rosalynn and Michael knows better than to drink. Or at least one of them does." Rocky said. "Where the hell are they?"

"The beach." Riker said.

"Alright, thanks." Rocky said and hung up.

Riker sighed, "That girl is going to kill herself and Micheal with her wildness."

"Who?" Ross asked, coming out of the kitchen again with the food. He handed them to Anthony and Chelsea.

"Rosalynn." Riker said, shaking his head.

"Thanks dad." Anthony said, digging into his food.

"Welcome." Ross said, and turned to Riker. "If Becca and Rocky don't do something about her soon, she's really gonna get herself and Michael killed...like you said."

"Exactly. But what can they do?"

"I have no idea." Ross sighed. He turned to Anthony. "Where did your sisters go?"

"Um Abs went out with Daniel and Asher went out with Rylie and Cece. Although I don't know why she wanted to be a third wheel again." He shrugged. "Where's Aspen, Aubree, and Audrye?"

"Aspen went out with Jared, Aubree and Audrye are at the mall with..." Ross sighed. "They said they're going to the mall with you two."

"They're not." Chelsea shrugged.

"I can see that." Ross said.

Riker sighed, "I hate teenagers."

"Ouch dad, that's pretty offensive." Audrye said, walking in through the front door with Aubree.

"Well, then next time don't lie to me and your dad and tell us your going out with your brother." Riker said, glaring

"We did tell you." Audrye said, rolling her eyes. "I called out that we were going out, right before we walked out the door."

"You said you were going out with Anthony and Chelsea. Not by yourselves!" Riker said, angrily.

"So what if we're going out by ourselves, dad?" Audrye asked, eyes on admiring her nails.

Riker's jaw tightened. "Go to your rooms now. Chelsea and Anthony will go with you to make sure you don't leave, and your father and I will be up when I have calmed down enough to speak to you without saying something I will regret."

Audrye smirked. "Something like what, dad?"

"Audrye.." Chelsea warned.

"Audrye go up to your room now!" Riker roared.

"What if don't want to?" Audrye challenged.

"Then walk out that door and don't come back." Riker said, quietly.

"Fine. I'm not coming back, ever!" Audrye said. She walked out the door, just as Aspen, Jared, and Abby walked in. Riker broke down sobbing, and crumpled to the floor. Ross hugged him immediately.

"What happened? Dad, why are you crying?" Abby asked, confused and shocked

"I think maybe we should just leave dads alone for a while." Aubree said.

"Why? What happened?" Abby asked, refusing to leave.

"Yeah, come on guys." Chelsea said, and led them all upstairs. Aubree took Abby's arm and led her upstairs. Riker just continued to sob in Ross' arms.

"Riker, it's okay, you don't mean that, and she's gonna come back." Ross said, rubbing his back comfortingly.

"I tried to stay calm." Riker sobbed, "But she knows all the right buttons to push. And it doesn't help that this new baby is giving me mood swings like no tomorrow."

"I know, I know." Ross said, soothingly. "Just know that she doesn't realize what she was saying."

"I swear Ross, this baby is going to be the death of me. I thought we were finally done having kids." Riker said, sniffling.

"Is having one more baby really so bad?" Ross asked, sadly.

"No, I love the baby." Riker sniffled. "I just hate the mood swings and cravings. And I'm too old for the aches and pains. But I love our baby. It's another little miracle of our love."

"Um, hey think of it this way, at least you're not as old as mom was when she had Rain." Ross said, to lighten up the mood. Riker chuckled, and snuggled into Ross. Ross wrapped his arms around him, and pulled him close.

Riker buried his face in Ross' chest. "I'm worried about her."

"I know. Me too. You want me to go find her?" Ross asked.

"Please." Riker said, sniffling.

"Okay." Ross said. "Go and calm yourself down, alright?" Riker nodded, and went up to their room to take a nap. Ross left to find Audrye. Riker curled up into a ball on the bed.

"Dad?" Abby asked, slowly opening the door.

"Yeah, baby?"Riker asked, sniffling.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Abby asked, sitting on the bed.

"Nothing sweetheart. Daddy's just a little upset right now."

"But why? And where's daddy Ross?" Abby asked.

"Daddy Ross went to find your sister."" Riker said. "I'd rather not explain the whole situation though please sweetheart."

"Okay, dad." Abby said. "But you're okay right?"

"I'll be fine sweetheart." Riker assured her. "Can I have a hug though? I miss my baby girl."

"Of course daddy." Abby said, and hugged him.

Riker hugged her tightly. "I love you baby girl."

"I love you too, daddy." Abby said. Riker sighed, and let her go. "Can I stay with you till daddy Ross comes back?" Abby asked.

"Sure baby girl." Riker said, smiling. He patted the spot next to him. Abby sat next to him. Riker laid back down and pulled her with him. He smiled at her. "You know your always gonna be my baby girl right?"

"Yeah, and you'll always be my favorite daddy." Abby said.

Riker laughed, "I'll be sure to not tell Daddy Ross that."

Abby laughed. "Yeah don't tell him, dad."

Riker smiled. "Your so beautiful Abs. Your soulmate is a look guy, or girl. Since you won't tell me who it is."

Abby giggled. "You'll be surprised to know who it is."

"Well, tell me!" Riker said, excitedly.

"Um.." Abby blushed. "What about you guess, dad? It's one of the people really close to you."

"Is a sibling of yours?" Riker asked.

"Maybe yes, maybe not." Abby said.

"Well, I can't guess if you won't help me out with the basic info sweetheart." Riker said.

"Okay daddy, it's my sibling, and a boy." Abby said.

"So it's Aubree or Aspen." Riker said.

"Yep. Guess who?" Abby asked.

"Aspen?" Riker asked.

"Um.." Abby blushed. Riker raised an eye brow.

"Yes, it's Aspen." Abby said.

Riker smiled. "You've always been good with him."

"Well someone has to look after him." Abby said.

Riker smiled, "Well, I can't think of anyone better for the job." Abby giggled.

The door opened and Ross walked in with Audrye. "Found her!"

"Oh thank god!" Riker said,running to her and hugging her tightly, starting to cry again.

Audrye hugged him back. "I'm sorry, dad."

"Don't you ever leave like that again." Riker said, his voice breaking.

"I'm sorry, dad, you told me to. I'm sorry." Audrye said, crying.

"Riker, um, we need to talk a little after this." Ross said, sighing.

"Okay." Riker said. "Sweetie, daddy says things he doesn't mean when he gets really upset. I'm sorry. You know I love you. I would never want you to leave." He kissed her forehead. "Now you girls go to your room so I can talk to your dad."

"Okay." Audrye said, and left with Abby. Ross sighed, and closed the door.

"What's wrong baby?" Riker asked, worried.

"You know where I found her? In an alley, she was almost raped." Ross said. "She said she went there on purpose, because she thought none of us love her because we didnt pay much attention to her. Is that true? Do we really give her lack of attention?"

Riker stood there stunned. "Audrye!" he yelled.

"Don't yell at her, Riker. She doesn't need it." Ross said.

Audrye went back to their room. "Yeah dad?"

Riker hugged her tightly. "We love you so much angel. Why would you think we don't?"

"Because you're always distracted by Aspen, Abby, and even Rosalynn and Emmett." Audrye said. "I mean I know they're all special needs, but still."

"Baby girl we love you so, so, so much." Riker said.

"Then how come I didn't get any prove of it?" Audrye asked. "You clearly didn't pay attention to me. I mean I lied about going out with Chelsea and Michael and you didn't double check it until they got home."

"Because we trusted you." Riker said. "We didn't think we needed to double check. But anyway, that's conversation for a different day. Baby girl, your dad and I have a lot of kids. Which you know, we have a lot of nieces and nephews, which you also know. And I know it feels like your lost in a crowd. And I am so sorry we didn't realize how truly lost you felt. Your dad and I love you. Just as much as all your siblings. Your our baby girl and nothing can ever change that. So, how about you and I go catch a movie and then whe you come back you and Daddy Ross can do something together? How's that sound beautiful?"

"That sounds good. But I thought you said Abby's your baby girl. Not me. And Anthony's your favorite son. Isn't that true?" Audrye asked.

"No, definitely not." Riker said, "And all my girls are my baby girls. Hell, I've even called Aunt Becca Baby girl before, and she's only two years younger than me."

Audrye sighed. "I just want the equal attention, daddy."

Riker nodded, "But since you haven't been getting it, will you let us make it up to you? I heard that new chick flick you wanted to see is out. I'll pay for all the snacks."

"Really, dad?" Audrye asked.

"Really." Riker said, smiling.

Audrye smiled. "Okay."

"Alright, get your shoes, and I'll meet you downstairs." Riker said, kissing her cheek. "I love you."

"Love you too, dad." Audrye said, and left the room.

Riker stood up and got his shoes and wallet. "Love you babe." He pecked Ross' lips.

"Love you too." Ross smiled.

"I'll be back later." Riker said. He headed downstairs.

"We're going now, dad?" Audrye asked, when she saw Riker heading downstairs.

"Yeah, I was planning to. Did you have something you wanted to do first?"

"No, just asking." Audrye said.

"Alright, let's go." Riker said, smiling. "You want to drive?"

"I can?" Audrye asked.

"Sure. You have your permit, and I'm coming with you." He shrugged.

"Okay." Audrye said. "Thanks daddy!" She hugged him.

"Sure, baby." Riker said, handing her the keys to Six. Audrye squealed and took the keys, then rushed into the driver's seat. Riker chuckled, and got in the passenger's seat.

Audrye quickly started driving. "Where exactly are we going, dad?"

"Movie theater." Riker said, "Closest one."

"Okay." Audrye said, and began driving to the theater. Riker hummed along to the song in his head as they drove. They arrived at the theater. "We're here!" Audrye said.

"I can see that baby girl." Riker chuckled, "So what movie are we seeing?"

"Summer Paradise." Audrye said. "You know dad, the chic flick."

"Alright." Riker said, smiling. He bought the tickets and they got in line for concessions. "Get whatever you want baby. Anything we don't eat we can take home."

"Okay." Audrye said. She ended up getting some popcorn, pop, nachos, candy, and a hotdog.

"Wow, you must be really hungry." Riker teased.

"I'm a growing kid." Audrye shrugged.

Riker chuckled. "You can't grow up on me I won't allow it."

Audrye laughed. "Not even a little bit?"

"No, because then you'll be going and getting a soulmate on me and leaving me. I don't want my babies to leave me" Riker said.

"Oh but dad, won't you be getting more time with daddy Ross? You two can have all sorts of fun together." Audrye laughed.

Riker blushed, "Audrye Renee!" He laughed, "You are something else."

"I know." Audrye shrugged. Riker laughed, and the movie started.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Becca looked up as the door closed quietly. It was two in the morning and she and Rocky were still waiting up for Rosalynn. Rocky saw Rosalynn walk in. "Where have you been, young lady?"

"Out." Rosalynn giggled. After the club and the beach she and Micheal went to a couple other clubs. Then they had some pot at the park with a couple of their friends.

"You're drunk." Rocky stated. "You're not seeing Micheal again until you turn eighteen."

"You can't stop me." Rosalynn said, "Soulmates aren't allowed to be kept apart by law."

"Dang I forgot that law was made." Rocky muttered, then said, "Well I'm still taking away your permit and phone. Micheal's too, but Uncle Ell is the one taking them." He held out is hand. "Phone. Now."

"I lost it." Rosalynn lied. She'd hidden it outside before coming in the house.

"You lost your phone?" Rocky asked. He turned to Becca. "Is she being honest or lying?"

Becca frowned. "It's too hard to tell anymore with her."

"Fine. At least I know Micheal's not able to talk to her because he doesn't have his phone now." Rocky said. He turned back to Rosalynn. "Go to your room." Rosalynn rolled her eyes, and headed toward the stairs. Rocky sighed, and sat back down on the couch. "What are we gonna do with her?"

"I don't know." Becca said, "She was so sweet when she was little. I don't know what happened."

"Me neither." Rocky said. "Let's go to bed. Get our minds off this." Becca yawned and nodded. Rocky picked her up and carried her to their room. He laid her down on the bed and laid down next to her. "Goodnight, Bec."

"Night, baby." Becca said, before falling asleep.

RLRLRLRLRLRL

"Ryls." Cecelia shook Rylie awake early in the morning.

"Hm?" Rylie asked sleepily.

"Has a nightmare." Cecelia said.

"Oh, Cece." Rylie said, hugging her.

"Can we go outside? It's too dark here." Cecelia said.

"Sure." Rylie said, getting up. Cecelia got up as well, and put her hand in Rylie's. Rylie squeezed her hand, and they went out.

"So much brighter out here, I feel better." Cecelia smiled. Rylie smiled and gave her hand another squeeze. "Can we go somewhere?"

"Where do you want to go?" Rylie asked.

"I don't know." Cece shrugged.

Rylie laughed, "Well, that's useful." Cece giggled. Rylie smiled and kissed her cheek. Cece kissed hers back. "You want to go to the beach?"

"Yes!" Cece said.

Rylie laughed. "Alright, let's go."

"Okay." Cece said, giggling. Rylie got in the car and waited for Cece to get in. Cece got in, giggling.

"Cece did you eat a lot of sugar before bed again?"

"No..." Cecelia giggled. "Just a tiny bit."

"Cece you know what sugar does to you! No wonder you had a nightmare!" Rylie said. Cecelia giggled again. Rylie sighed, "Let's go Miss Crazy."

"Okay!" Cecelia giggled. "Can we get ice cream later, Ryls? Please?"

"That's just more sugar!" Rylie said, laughing.

"Please?" Cecelia asked, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"We'll see." Rylie sighed. Cece pouted. Rylie laughed. "Your so cute."

"I know." Cecelia giggled. Rylie laughed, and drove them to the beach. When they arrived, Cecelia pretty much jumped out of the car.

"Geez, Cece wait till I stop the car next time!" Rylie said, laughing.

Cecelia laughed from where she fell on the ground. "Okay." Rylie shook her head fondly and helped her up. Cecelia giggled.

"Let's go get in the water."

"Okay." Cecelia giggled, and they ran into the water together. Rylie laughed, as a wave knocked her over. Cecelia giggled again.

Rylie glared playfully at her. "Oh, that's it." She ran at Cece and hugged her, getting her all wet.

Cecelia squealed "Too wet!" Rylie laughed. Cecelia splashed water on her. Rylie squealed. Cecelia giggled and kept splashing her. Rylie squealed and splashed her back. Cecelia giggled, and splashed her again. She laughed and slipped, falling into the water. Rylie pulled her up, laughing. Cecelia laughed, and pulled her in. Rylie squealed.

"Look, fish!" Cecelia giggled, pointing to something in the distance.

Rylie laughed. "Yes, it's a fish Cece."

"Can we keep it?" Cecelia asked.

Rylie laughed. "No sweetie. We can't. But maybe we can talk to mom and dad about getting a fish."

"I want a puppy. Like one Uncle Riker and Uncle Ross has." Cecelia giggled.

"Okay...We'll talk to mom and dad."

"Okay. I want ice cream!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go make the crazy one even more crazy." Rylie said, lovingly. Cecelia giggled. Rylie wne and bought them both ice cream and came back.

Cecelia took hers and ate it. "So yummy!"

Rylie rolled her eyes at the younger girl. "Come on you we better get home before mom or dad freak out."

Cecelia sighed dramatically. "Okay." Rylie laughed and took her hand. Cecelia giggled. Rylie led her back to the car and got in. Cecelia got in too. "What time is it?"

"Um, about 6 in the morning." Rylie said.

"Okay." Cecelia said.

Rylie drove them home, hoping Addie and Ryland wouldn't be up yet. Cecilia got out of the car and ran inside. Rylie

followed after and stopped short when she saw her parents. "Where were you two?" Addie asked.

"At the beach." Rylie said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Addie asked.

"Because we left at like three." Rylie said. "You were both sleeping."

"Okay, why did you leave at three?" Addie asked, her hands on her hips.

"Cece had a bad dream and wanted to go out for a bit. So we went to the beach." Rylie said with a shrug.

"Okay. Next time tell us first alright? We were seriously worried." Addie said.

"Sorry, mom." Rylie said. She looked at Ryland who hadn't said a word since they arrived. He looked very sullen and old.

"What's wrong dad?"

Ryland shook his head. "I need to talk to your mother first. Go to your room girls."

"Come on Ryls. Sorry mom, dad." Cecilia said. She took Rylie's hand and took her back their room. Rylie followed.

Ryland sighed, and sat down at the table. Addie sat with him. "What's wrong?"

"Rosalynn's in the hospital." Ryland said, tiredly.

"What? Why?" Addie asked, shocked.

"She nearly ODed on angel dust." Ryland said. "She went out to a club with Micheal, some friend of his put it in her drink."

"Oh my God, is she okay though?" Addie asked, gaping.

"She's in a coma." Ryland said, running his hand through his hair, "They aren't sure she'll wake up. I don't know how to

tell the girls."

Addies sighed and put her head in her hands. "Who else knows?"

"All the siblings. Rocky and Becca haven't even told their kids yet." Ryland said.

"How about we wait till they tell their kids, before we tell ours?" Addie asked. Ryland nodded. "Okay so that's Rosalynn...

Is Micheal okay though?"

"He's pretty upset from what I've heard. He hasn't left her side. Ell's worried about him blaming himself."

"Not to make things worse, but I'm sure he will." Addie said sadly. "So what are we gonna do now? Should we go to the

hospital, or tell the girls, or...?"

"Let's wait a few minutes and try and figure out how to tell them." Ryland said.

"Okay." Addie said, softly. They fell into silence.

"How do we explain this to them?" Becca asked, teary-eyed.

"I don't know, baby." Rocky sighed.

Becca started crying again. She hadn't really stopped since she'd gotten the call from the hospital. "I want Elly. I love

you, Rocky, but I need my brother."

"I know baby, come on, let's go find him." Rocky said. Becca nodded, and got up. Rocky took her hand. Becca held on to it

in a death grip. Rocky gave her hand a squeeze. "Come on." Becca followed him down the halls of the hospital. They hadn't

gone home yet. They reached the waiting room. "Oh there he is." Rocky said, motioning to Ell who was sitting with Rydel.

Becca ran to Ellington and hugged him, sobbing into his chest.

Ell hugged her back. "Hey Becca, ssh."

"Please, just tell me this is a bad dream Ell. Please."

"I'm hoping this is, Bec. I'm sorry, but this isn't." Ell told her. Becca cried, and cried, and cried, until she fell

asleep. Ell sighed, and leaned back in his seat.

Ten minutes later, Becca woke back up. "We have to tell the kids."

Rocky sighed from his seat across from her and Ellington. "Yeah, we do."

Becca stood up. She hugged Ell again. "Call us if anything changes."

"I will." Ell said, hugging her back. Becca took Rocky's hand and they went home.

They arrived and saw all the kids already waiting there.

"How do we even start?" Becca asked, looking at them.

"I really don't know." Rocky said.

"Let's just go in there and see what happens." Becca said.

"Okay." Rocky said, and walked with her into the house.

"Hey, guys." Becca said smiling bravely at her children.

"Mom, what's happened?" Raelynn asked worriedly.

Becca sighed, "Guys, Rosalynn is in the hospital."

"Why?" Emelia asked, shocked.

"She was given angel dust." Becca said.

"Who would give her angel dust?!" Levi fumed, his face turning red.

"One of Micheal's friends slipped it in her drink when they were out clubbing.

"They went clubbing?!" Emelia asked, shocked. "That's a little too much!"

Becca looked at her tiredly. "Have you met your sister lately? A little too much is practically her middle name."

"Mom..." Emelia said hugging her.

"But is she okay? I mean I know she's in the hospital, but, you know..." Raelynn said, wringing her hands nervously.

"She's in a coma." Becca said sniffling as she hugged Emelia.

"Can we go see her?" Raelynn asked.

"Yes but not all at once." Becca said quickly to make sure everyone caught it.

"Okay." Raelynn said with a nod.

Becca started crying harder. "Rocky would you please let the others know what's going on please?"

"Our other kids or everyone else, baby?" Rocky asked, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Everyone." Becca said defeatedly. "I can't handle his right now."

"Okay baby." Rocky kissed her cheek and then went to tell everyone else.

Becca sank in to the couch and let her sobs out. "Mommy." Emelia, being Becca and Rocky's oldest daughter, hugged her

again. "She'll be okay, mom."

Becca sobbed. "I can't lost her Em. I can't."

"I know mom. I know." Emelia said. Becca hugged her tightly. "I think you need some rest."

Becca nodded sniffling. "I'm gonna go up to bed. Send your father up when he comes back please." She went upstairs. Emelia sighed and waited for Rocky to come back, then asked him to go upstairs. Becca laid in bed staring at the ceiling. Rocky went and sat on the bed next to her. "Baby."

"Can we please just not talk for once." Becca said sadly. Rocky sighed, and hugged her. Becca hid her face in Rocky's chest and cried herself to sleep. Rocky tightened his arms around her and fell asleep himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ryry, there's no more time to think, we have to tell them now." Addie said, sighing. Ryland sighed and nodded.

"I'll call them." Addie said. "Girls!" Rylie and Cece came down immediately.

"Girls your mother and I have some news." Ryland said.

"What news?" Cecilia asked.

Addie sighed. "Rosalynn is in the hospital."

Rylie gasped. "Why?"

"She ODed on angel dust because someone put it in her drink." Addie said.

"Why would someone put it in her drink?" Cecilia asked.

"She and Micheal were out again weren't they?" Rylie said scowling.

"They were. To a club. With his friends." Addie said. "Now she's in a coma."

"That's awful!" Cecilia said, tearing up. Rylie's scowl deepened.

"I wanna go see if she's okay." Cecilia said, sniffling.

"I don't know, should we go to the hospital now?" Addie asked Ryland.

"I don't know. I think their only letting in immediate family right now." Ryland said.

"Oh, okay." Addie said. "I wanna see my brother and sister, though. To see if they're okay."

Ryland nodded. "Rocky texted. He said he and Bec are taking a nap and going back to the hospital."

"Okay. Then let's go." Addie said.

"Should we call Curt and Kelsey over?" Rydel asked as they were driving home.

"Maybe." Ellington said. "But why?'

"To tell them about Rosalynn." Rydel said.

"Okay. You call them, though. I'm driving." Ell said. Rydel nodded. She called Curt and they agreed to meet at Rydel and Ellington's house. Ell drove to his house, and pulled into the driveway. Rydel sighed.

Ell took her hand, and rubbed his thumb on top of it. "You wanna get inside now?" Rydel nodded. Ell got out of the car, and then went to the passenger seat and opened the door for her. "Come on, Dels." Rydel got out and took Ell's hand holding on tightly. Ell gave her hand a squeeze. Rydel gave him a weak mile. "It'll be okay, baby." Ell said, giving her a smile back.

"I hope so." Rydel said. Ell gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed inside with her. Rydel smiled and they entered the house.

"All we have to do now is wait for Curt and Kelsey, and tell them the news." Ell sighed.

"Yep." Rydel said. They waited till Curt and Kelsey arrived. Rydel gathered everyone in the living room once they arrived.

"What did you want to tell us, mom, dad?" Kelsey asked.

Rydel sighed. "Kids, Rosalynn is in the hospital in a coma."

"What? Why?" Kelsey asked. Rydel looked at Ell to explain, her throat to thick to speak anymore.

Ell sighed. "She ODed on angel dust because one of Michael's friends spiked her drink with it."

Kelsey gasped. "That's terrible!"

"What's angel dust?" Amy asked.

"It's a drug." Ell told her.

"Oh." Amy said.

"How is she now?" Kelsey asked.

"She's in a coma." Ell said.

"Can we see her?" Kelsey asked again.

"Not yet, they're only letting soulmate and immediate family in right now." Ell told her.

Rydel nodded. "Even your dad and I can't get in."

"Oh.. When do you think they'll allow any family members in?" Kelsey asked.

"I don't know." Ell said. "We can't get in, and Michael's not leaving her side, and that means we can't get him to get out of the room either."

"We'll have to ask Becca and Rocky to talk to him."

"Yeah." Ell said.

Rydel sighed. "I need hugs." Ell immediately hugged her, then Kelsey decided to join the hug as well. Pretty soon everyone was in a group hug around Rydel.

"This feel better, baby?" Ell whispered.

"Yes, thank-you." Rydel said, sniffling.

"Anything for you." Ell said. Rydel smiled at him. Ell smiled back at her.

"We should head back." Rydel said.

"Yeah." Ell said. Rydel hugged each of the kids and waited for Ell to do the same before they left.

Ross sighed when he heard the front door open and saw Riker and Audrye walk in. "Hey, baby. We're back." Riker called.

"Yeah, hey." Ross said. "Riker, I need to talk to you."

Riker frowned. "Okay." He kissed Audrye's forehead. Audrye went up to her room. Ross sighed. "It's bad news."

"What is it?" Riker asked frowning.

"Rosalynn's in the hospital." Ross told him.

"What? How? Why?" Riker asked.

"Rosalynn's in the hospital, I don't know how but I'm sure someone brought her there, and one of Michael's friends spiked her drink with angel dust and made her OD." Ross answered.

Riker's eyes went wide. "Okay,none of our kids are going near those two until they get themselves straightened out."

"That will probably be best." Ross said.

Riker nodded. "We have to tell the kids."

"Yeah." Ross sighed. "Can you please call them?"

Riker nodded. "Kids come down here! Your dad and I need to talk to you!" Everyone came downstairs immediately.

"What is it, dads?" Audrye asked.

Riker sighed. "Ross, you start?"

"Yeah." Ross said. "Rosalynn's in the hospital. Michael's friend spiked her drink making her OD. Now she's in a coma."

"What?" Audrye asked. "That's terrible! We need to go see her!"

"They're only allowing soulmate and parents right now." Riker said. "When she does wake up though I don't want you guys hanging out with her and Micheal. Is that understood?"

"But why?" Abby asked.

"Yeah it's not like we're gonna do drugs too." Audrye said.

"She didn't consciously do drugs either. She was slipped them. I'm not gonna let that happen to you guys." Riker said.

"But we would never go to clubs where our drinks could be spiked." Abby said.

"Some drugs are tasteless. Easily slipped into water or food." Riker said.

"But they're our cousins. Are we really supposed to stay away from them?" Audrye asked.

"Not if we're at family thing." Riker said, "Or with other cousins. But if it's them and their friends you aren't allowed to go."

"Okay." They sighed.

Riker nodded. "I know this is hard, but it's for your own good."

"We know, dad." Audrye said.

"Alright, I think that's it unless your dad has more to say." He looked at Ross.

Ross shook his head. "Nothing to say."

"Alright, you can go back to your rooms now. We'll let you know when you can go to the hospital." Riker said.

"Okay." Abby said and then they all went up to their rooms.

Riker sighed, "It's your turn with Audrye."

"Okay." Ross said, and went upstairs to call Audrye. Riker sighed, and sat on the couch.

Ross came back down sometime later with Audrye. "We're going now. See you, baby." He pecked Riker's lips.

"Bye dad." Audrye said.

"Bye beautiful, bye baby girl." Riker said, smiling.

"Bye." They said and left. Riker leaned back on the couch and went to sleep.

"Morning, baby." Becca whispered, kissing his neck.

Rocky moaned. "Babe, what are you doing?"

"Mmm, what does it feel like I'm doing? Becca asked, sucking lightly on his pulse point.

"You really know what I like." Rocky moaned.

"Of course I do. I'm your wife. And soulmate." Becca said, slipping her hand inside his boxers and rubbing him.

Rocky moaned. "You're the best."

"I am aren't I?" Becca asked playfully nipping his neck. She leaned up ans whispered, "But if your going to fuck me Mr. Lynch you might want to start taking my clothes off." Rocky smiled and started pulling Becca's shirt up. Becca kissed him on the lips, hard. Rocky moaned, kissing back. Becca tugged at his boxers. Rocky took them off. "I expect to cum more than once for my efforts." Becca said, before sucking a dark hickey on his neck.

Rocky moaned loudly. "Close, babe."

Becca chuckled and pulled away. "Then come get me." She hopped off the bed.

"Babe.." Rocky whined, getting off the bed and chasing her.

Becca laughed, and jumped back on the bed, having wiggled out of her underwear as she was running. "I'm waiting."

Rocky jumped on the bed and straddled her. "Gotcha." Becca giggled.

"I'm so gonna fuck you now." Rocky said, kissing her.

"Mmkay." Becca said. Rocky smiled and thrusted into her. Becca moaned loudly. Rocky thrusted harder, and trailed his hands up to her breasts. Becca moaned, "Oh, baby harder." Rocky thrusted even harder, and squeezed her breasts. Becca moaned, even louder. Rocky kept thrusting, and climaxed into her. Becca moaned, and climaxed around him. Rocky moaned, and pulled out of her.

Becca smiled. "Better than coffee?"

"Much better than coffee." Rocky smiled. Becca chuckled, and kissed him. Rocky smiled and kissed her back.

"I love you." Becca said.

"I love you too." Rocky said. Becca sighed happily. Rocky smiled and kissed her forehead. "We should get back to the hospital." She said sadly, coming back to reality.

Rocky sighed. "Yeah, we should."

"Sorry to burst the bubble."

"It's fine." Rocky said. "We need to go see how everyone's doing anyway." Becca nodded. "Come on." Rocky said, putting his clothes back on. Becca got dressed and they left for the hospital. They reached the hospital, and went inside.

"How is she?" Becca asked Micheal.

"She's in a coma, you can see how she is." Michael said, not taking his eyes off Rosalynn.

"Micheal tone." Becca said.

"I don't care about my fucking tone. She's in a fucking coma!" Michael said, angrily.

"Michael, watch your language." Rocky told him.

Michael rolled his eyes. "Whatever, dad." Becca sat down next to him and hugged him. Michael sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay baby. I know you didn't mean it." Because soothed stroking his hair lovingly. Micheal looked so much like Rocky.

"No." Michael shook his head. "I meant I'm sorry I got her into this coma. I shouldn't have brought her there!"

Becca just kept stroking his hair "you can't blame yourself."

"But it is my fault!" Michael said. "I shouldn't have brought her there even though she wanted me to! I knew it wasn't good for her but I still brought her there!"

"You did something to make your soulmate happy." Becca said "I never went into a coma, but Rocky did stuff for me he wasn't supposed to. He went out drinking with me. He let me seduce him and get pregnant and have shot gun wedding. We even went skinny dipping in the pacific once. There isn't much that a new soulmate won't do for his other half."

"Yeah but that's nothing as bad as this!" Michael said. "Stop trying to make me stop blaming myself! It's my fault, just blame me already! If not then don't talk to me!" He got up and grabbed something from the table, then went into the bathroom and locked it.

"Rocky call security to unlock that bathroom. Now." Becca said immediately. Micheal had taken a bottle of Tylenol in there with him.

"On it." Rocky said and left to call the security. Becca waited for security anxiously. They got there, and unlocked the bathroom door, just as Michael collapsed onto the floor.

"Get him to the ER and pump his stomach stat." One if the security guards said. Becca sobbed into Rocky's chest. Rocky held her close and stroked her hair, as nurses came and took Michael out.

"He can't die Rocky he can't." Becca sobbed.

"I know." Rocky said. "He shouldn't. Maybe Ell and I've been too rough on him and that's why he's blaming himself. I don't know what to do if does die, but he shouldn't."

"Don't say if he does!" Becca wailed.

"I'm sorry, baby, I was just thinking of the horrible what ifs." Rocky said, holding her tighter.

"Well don't!" Becca sobbed.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you more upset." Rocky said, sighing. It was hard to comfort someone when he himself was feeling worried and guilty as heck.

"Rocky stop." Becca said knowing he was blaming himself.

"Stop what?" Rocky asked. "I'm not thinking about those what ifs anymore."

"Your blaming yourself now stop it." Becca said.

"I'm not blaming myself." Rocky said, not realizing that he actually was. Like father like son.

"You are." Becca said.

"I'm not. I'm just saying maybe I shouldn't have been too hard on him because then he wouldn't try to do this." Rocky said

"Rocky you didn't do anything."

"Yeah I did." Rocky said, stubbornly.

"What did you do?" Because asked.

"I told him he shouldn't have taken her to the club. That's why he kept repeating that. So it's pretty much my fault that he tried to OD." Rocky said.

"It is not. Yes that probably was a bit harsh, but you were upset." Becca said "you didn't swallow for him. It's not your fault." Rocky sighed, and sat down where Michael was sitting earlier. Becca stood behind him and started massaging his shoulders.

"I hate how he's too similar to me." Rocky said.

"Why? Your amazing babe." She said.

"No I'm not, that's why." Rocky told her.

"Baby what are you talking about?" Becca asked sitting on his lap and tilting his face to look at her.

"Nothing." Rocky said, shifting his eyes away from her gaze.

"Rocky." Becca said, rubbing his cheek. "Baby, talk to me."

"No, you'll hate me." Rocky said.

"Baby, I could never hate you." Becca said.

"Not even if I broke a promise I made years ago?" Rocky asked.

"Not even then." Becca said, trying to think of which promise Rocky could be talking about.

"Fine." Rocky sighed. "I've been cutting again since Rosalynn and Michael stopped being nice kids."

"Oh baby." Becca hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry, I just can't handle it. It feels like I'm not helping raising them right enough." Rocky said, hugging her back.

Becca rubbed his back. "I'm sorry for not noticing."

"Not your fault. I hid it too well." Rocky said.

"I should've seen it this morning though." Becca said, frowning.

"You wouldn't have seen it if it was in plain sight." Rocky said, rolling up his sleeves. Sure enough, the cuts were perfectly concealed by thick concealer.

"Oh baby." Becca cooed. "You know what. I think you need sometime in space." Which was what they had started calling headspace and subspace.

"No." Rocky shook his head. "This isn't time for space."

"Rocky just a half-hour of space." Becca said, sternly, "Please for me."

Rocky sighed. "Fine." He focused and was in space a minute later.

"Hey, baby." Becca said, stroking his hair.

"Hi, mommy." Rocky said.

"Hey, baby. Been a while since I saw you." Becca cooed. Rocky normally only went into subspace.

"Yes, mommy. Missed you." Rocky said.

"I missed you too, sweetheart." Becca said, kissing his cheek.

"What are we doing, mommy?" Rocky asked.

"We're sitting here with Rosalynn. You remember Rosalynn don't you baby?"

Rocky nodded. "She sleeping, mommy?"

"Yes, baby. She's in a long, long sleep."

"She will wake up, right mommy?" Rocky asked.

"We hope so baby." Becca said.

"I want her to wake up." Rocky said, frowning.

"Me too baby. Me too." Becca said, stroking his hair.

Rocky leaned onto the touch. "I love you, mommy."

"I love you too baby." Rocky held out his arms for a hug. Becca hugged him tightly. Rocky hugged her back tightly. "Alright, baby. Should we go check on Mikey or do you want to go home fore a little bit?"

"We go check on Mikey, please mommy?" Rocky asked.

"Sure baby. Up we go." Becca said, picking up Rocky. Rocky giggled, and kissed her cheek. Becca smiled and tickled his sides gently. Rocky giggled again. Becca smiled and pecked his lips with an exaggerated, "Mwah." Rocky giggled again, and pecked her lips back. Becca smiled. "Your so adorable."

"Thank you, mommy." Rocky said, smiling. Becca chuckled. Rocky smiled at her. Becca opened the door to Micheal's room. He was starting to move around a bit. "Oh, look baby he's waking up." Becca said, happily.

"Yay!" Rocky clapped. She sat in the chair next to his bed. "Micheal, baby can you hear me?"

"Mom." Came out of Michael's lips.

"Hey, baby." Becca said, rubbing his hand.

Michael felt it, and opened his eyes. "Mom?"

"Hey, baby. It's mommy Becca, but still technically mom."

Michael looked at her, and sighed when he remembered what happened. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." Becca said.

"Is dad in space?" Michael asked. He learned about it from when he walked in on Rocky being in space.

"Yeah. He's in headspace though not subspace."

"Oh." Michael said.

"Say hi to Mikey baby." Becca said.

"Hi, Mikey." Rocky said, waving.

"Hi." Michael said.

Becca smiled. "How are you feeling sweetheart?" she asked, Micheal.

"Fine." Michael said. "Stomach hurts, and I feel like throwing up, but I'm fine and I wanna see Rosa."

"Your on a 24 hour suicide watch young man. You won't be leaving till tomorrow." Becca said.

Michael sighed. "Yeah, I know, I can tell I am." He said, motioning to the hospital cuffs on his wrists. "Funny they didn't hire a shrink or something to talk to me."

"Oh, I got a degree in psychology during my fourth pregnancy. I'm your shrink." Becca said, smiling.

"Oh." Michael said. "So they did hire a shrink to talk to me."

"Yep. One of your mothers." Becca said, smiling. "At least I'm family. Look on the bright side."

"Yeah, I guess." Michael said.

Becca kissed his cheek. "It's gonna be okay, baby."

"I wanna go and see her, mom, please make it so I can." Michael said. "What if she wakes up and I'm not there? Please, mom."

"Let's talk for a little bit then I'll let you. Tell me about everything your feeling and that's been happening."

"Well I feel awful, and you know what's been happening." Michael said.

"Tell me about all of it, from your point of view though. And I need more information than 'I feel awful.' Baby, you've gotta work with me here."

Michael sighed. "Where should I start?"

"How about way back at the beginning when you and Rosa turned sixteen and started acting up."

"We didn't really think of it as acting up." Michael said. "We just wanted to have fun like all our friends. I wanted to be on the same level as them, and she wanted to be a cool rebel. I guess we were just trying to be popular."

"Are your friends popular?" Becca asked, "I don't remember them being the popular type."

"They are, ever since they started clubbing and partying." Michael said. "We just wanted to be like them, and we didn't think it was that dangerous. I mean I knew it was, but seeing her so happy doing all that with me, I just couldn't stop with that."

"So, you felt you couldn't stop without it affecting your relationship?"

"Yeah, that's what it was, that's what I felt." Michael said.

Becca nodded. "This isn't your fault Micheal. This is Rosa's own fault. I love her, but it's true. She pressured you, and that's on her. I don't want you blaming yourself for this anymore."

"No, it's not her fault!" Michael said. "She didn't pressure me. I gave in when I knew I shouldn't. It really is all my fault."

"Micheal...your both to blame. You could've been stronger. She shouldn't have pushed. But I won't have you beating yourself up about this."

"See you said if yourself I'm part to blame too. So it's true." Michael said.

"Micheal. That is no reason to want to kill yourself though. You need to forgive yourself."

"Well I can't forgive myself yet." Michael said.

"Why?" Becca asked.

"Because she's not awake and okay yet." Michael said.

"So, you'll forgive yourself when that happens?" Becca asked.

"Maybe." Michael said.

"Yes or no, Micheal." Becca said.

"I don't know." Michael said.

Becca sighed. "I'll see what I can do to get you back to Rosa. Watch your father." she said, gesturing to the sleeping man beside her.

"Okay." Michael said. Becca kissed his forehead, and went to talk to the nurses. She came back a few minutes later. "What did they say?" Michael asked.

"They'll wheel your bed in there. They said that's the best they can do."

"I guess that's reasonable." Michael sighed. "Am I allowed to have the cuffs off though?"

"Babies don't get bored." Curt told him.

"Another six hours in the cuffs are required, baby. I'm sorry."

"I'm not some lunatic." Michael said. "I don't need them."

"I know, but it's a hospital requirement." Becca said, "I tried to talk them out of it."

"I hate this." Michael said.

"I know you do sweetie. It'll all be over soon." Becca said. Rocky started to cry and Becca sighed. "I should get him home. He needs a bottle." She kissed Micheal's forehead, and picked up Rocky. "I love you sweetheart. We'll see you later."

"See you mom." Michael said, sighing.

Becca took Rocky home. "Mommy, bottle." Rocky whined, pointing to the kitchen.

"I know baby I'm going."

"Go quicker." Rocky whined. Becca chuckled, and put the bottle in his mouth. Rocky started drinking the milk. Becca cooed and rubbed his cheek. Rocky kept drinking his bottle, while playing with his fingers.

Becca giggled. "Your so cute baby." Rocky giggled around the bottle, getting milk everywhere.

"Baby." Becca cooed, wiping the milk up.

"Mommy, milk spill." Rocky said around the bottle, making the milk spill again.

Becca chuckled. "Well, if you keep trying to talk even more milk will spill." Rocky giggled, and finished the milk. Becca pulled the bottle away.

"Mommy, can I come back now please?" Rocky asked.

"Do you really want to Becca asked, knowing that Rocky usually would come back before he really wanted to, because he didn't want her to think of him as weak. "Tell mommy the truth."

"I wanna come back, mommy." Rocky said.

"Okay, baby. Go ahead." Becca said.

Rocky focused for a minute, then came back. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Did it help?"

"Yeah, a bit." Rocky said. "I didn't plan to get into headspace, though. I don't know why I did."

"Because you need to let go of everything, and your subconscious knew that." Becca said, stroking his hair. "And who's the one who told you it would work?

"You." Rocky said, sighing.

Becca smiled. "I love it when I'm right."

"Yeah, but I don't." Rocky said.

"You just don't like it because it means you were wrong." Rocky stayed silent and looked down at his hands. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Becca chirped. She skipped to the door and opened it. "Hello?"

"Hi auntie." Audrye said, standing there with Abby.

"Hey, girls." Becca said, hugging them. "What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to know how Rosalynn is doing, and how Michael's taking it." Audrye said. "Dad wouldn't take us to the hospital."

"Um, well Rosalynn is still in a coma. Micheal's taking it pretty hard. He's in the hospital now too under a suicide watch."

"What?" Audrye asked. "He tried to commit suicide?! Can we see him, auntie? Please?"

Becca sighed, "I'll call your dads and find out."

"No, auntie, please don't call them, they'll be really mad, they think we're not out of the house, please auntie." Audrye said.

"Well, girls I can't take you if your dads don't want me too."

"Please auntie, they're our cousins, we deserve to see them." Audrye said. "Please, we'll tell them later but please let us see them."

Becca sighed. "They're gonna kill me for this." She grabbed her keys. "Let's go. Rocky I'm going back to the hospital are you coming?"

"Yeah." Rocky said, following them out.

"Alright, everyone in the car." Becca said. Everyone went inside the car, and drove to the hospital.


End file.
